A Masked Dance
by Nagareboshi Star
Summary: A wonderful late summer's evening with a sparkling party on, Sakura hides behind her mask amongst the crowd, on the search for a suiting partner to dance with. Little did she know that she would meet her mysterious, dark prince right then and there...


_A/N: Hello people! Sorry that I haven't uploaded anything in donkeys years! D: Was not my intention, but I have important examinations arriving and hence only really time to study! I wil upload more of my current stories as soon as I can, I have not given them up! =) So please bear with me ;)_

_This is a story I wrote a long time ago, and found in my fanfiction folder, so after reading over it quickly, I thought I might as well put it up in order to have something uploaded here! I hope you enjoy it, it's a small one-shot~  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>A Masked Dance<strong>

* * *

><p>A sparkle of reddish light, fiery and seductive, secretive but burning strong and proud, as it illuminated the shining marmot floor. Leaves of finest green tickled passing guests, delicately hanging over from their neatly painted pots in all beauty. A flower bloomed brightly in magenta shading, a petal floating feather-light to the oh-so-bright stone floor.<p>

No longer cold, the floor was, but heated up with the rapid steps and prances the dancers made, spinning and circling around their partner with elegant, thoughtful moves.

The fluorescent lights turned darker; shadows consuming most facades. Candle-lights, the smell of melting wax, a simple figure stepping sluggishly down the golden staircase. Breathtakingly ardent.

Her hair was a shining pink – soft as bubblegum when chewed, like a blooming cherry blossom. Tumbling down her shoulders and back, the locks curled without rhythm and order, in corkscrew form. A smell of sweetest flowers and cherries obscured her tresses.

"My Lady." He bowed ever so respectfully, his hand outstretched in a practiced move to show perfect adoration.

The woman nodded, a pleasant smile forming on her lips, "Not yet" Her soothing voice, similar to the feeling of ice cold water running down a bone-dry throat on a sweaty summer day, played with the man's ear-drums ever so magically.

Gasps of awes and admiration crowded the young lady as she proudly made her way towards the other side of the huge hall.

"What a show-off." A blond woman slapped her shoulder lightly, smiling blissfully, "Not one boy that can't take his eyes of you." Gleaming, baby-blue eyes sparkled at her with a knowing gaze.

She giggled lightly, embarrassed yet pleased, "It's your fault." She gazed down at her perfect dress; white, as the colour of innocence would suit her, with ripples across layers' edges that hung diagonally from her waist on. Many creases and folds, acting as decoration, played with the skirt-like ending, which rested just above her knees. A golden chain hugged her hips lightly, with it another chain dangling from it, gems adorned to them. A rippled top with flowery pattern, short sleeves puffing up slightly yet hugging her arms delicately, and fingerless gloves protecting her soft, warm and calm hand.

"Sakura, the mask!" Ino critically mentioned, "Don't forget it!" Turning on her heels, she plastered on her feline mask and was consumed by the crowd.

Sakura sighed, yet her long fingers grasped the soft, velvety mask and placed it perfectly onto her face, covering the upper part.

The mask was of light pink colour, complimenting her locks, with darker, reddish stripes, similar to that of tigers', playing along the sides. Glittery lines along the cut out eyes, and fur like edges made a suiting masquerade for the young lady.

Everything was stainless; the guests, dressed ever so prettily in their dresses and suits, dancing romantically across the dance floor, the magnificent lights playing with their silhouette softly.

Sakura found her friends in the further distance. Ino was charming her new catch, whom seemed to charm her just as much. Unusual for the boy-hooker, but even Ino had to fall in love some time, so her friend thought.

He nodded, bowed slightly and smiled a lustful way, which Ino retorted with a giggle.

As her eyes wandered across the couples, she found the loud-mouthed blonde cackling about some random joke as he slapped Shikamaru's arm harshly. The boy winced; his eyes had just shut, letting him escape into peaceful slumber, until that dream-shattering _tap_ on the arm.

_Typical_, she criticized as a specific, midnight haired woman dressed in astounding clothing stood just mere centimetres away from the laughing man, listening to his conversation. Her cheeks were adorned with a dark red colour, similar to that of red roses. Gasps and stutters so silent a cat would have to come closer two steps left her beautiful, full lips. Lavender eyes looked shyly towards the adored man, _Typical for both of them…_

Small gasps of adoration left female lips, and the pink haired beauty averted her bored eyes to the staircase she had left but minutes ago.

Darkness, deep darkness consumed her vision. A void, but not of evil. Rather an unreadable, mysterious void that aroused her curiosity.

_So magnificent…_ she thought, shaking her head to get back into reality.

He reminded her of a wolf – dark; a sombre, black wolf. Hair flung in all directions, spiked like the back head of a stone eagle that ruffled its feathers. The suit was not to be called neat; the white shirt hung out of the tight blazer ever so slightly, the tie wasn't bound properly, but hung lose around the three-buttons-opened shirt. Trousers concealed obviously boots, from which chains sparkled at the hem of the pants. He had his hands pocketed, and his mask sat so suiting on his face: ruffled, messed fur played along the mask, eagle like eyes were cut out, a painted on nose spread across the masquerade with the edge of the mask serving to look like a canine snout. Small whiskers were seen at both sides.

And as ebony as his figure was and seemed, his orbs were even obscurer. Obsidian eyes that were still _locked_ with those lively, sparkly, lustful and bright emerald eyes of the innocent Sakura.

_So contrasting… _she thought.

The crowd parted like the red sea did for Moses, females shocked and awed, drooling and drabbling after him as the man ignored their pleads and instead marched in direction of, whom else? Sakura.

Her heart skipped a beat, paced faster and faster, like an escaping mouse. She froze to the spot, ice cold. His eyes were locked with hers, and they were so _ice_ _cold_. Unbearable.

His straight locks fell over his mask and blocked her view onto his eyes whenever they bobbed from side to side slightly.

"My Lady" A soothing, ticklish yet firm and strong voice brushed past her ear.

His hand outstretched, his fingers opening elegantly. But what seemed to be a proposal was in reality something completely different, "I believe this is yours?"

A bracelet. Shining silver and gold, crest with a name plate, inscribed with _'Sakura'_ and decorated with two emeralds either side lay lost but now found in his fingerless leather-gloved hands.

Sakura tilted her head slightly, "Why, yes of course. How come you know this is mine?" She thankfully took the object of hers back into her possession – as she brushed past his fingers her movement froze once more. _So warm, so soft…_

"What name is more suiting than _that_ when it comes to an appearance like yours." His hands grasped a strand of her hair softly, playing with it as he mockingly, yet still in a charming way, smirked at her.

She flushed a light, rosy shade.

"Thank you" And she bowed slightly.

"Was my pleasure." He turned his head in a custom to say his thanks, then let go of her strands in a saddened manner, just to leave Sakura there, standing motionlessly, watched by the awed crowd of guests.

"Who was the prince?" A light, chirpy voice bought her back into reality.

"I-I don't know…" Was all that left her lips as she turned her eyes to stare into soft, chocolate pudding like ones.

"Handsome." Tenten noted, her long, wavy hair finding rest on her chest and falling to the small of her back.

"You think?" Sakura nodded in appreciation. Indeed handsome, indeed _interesting. _

* * *

><p>"Come on, Sakura, <em>dance<em>! Grab some guy, any guy! Not like it's hard to chose or convince!" Blond hair was tossed behind her back as Ino gave Sakura a suggestive smile, turning to her straight, black haired companion that led her to the dance-floor.

Sakura sighed. As her sparkly eyes inspected the dance floor, they were rewarded with dissatisfaction. None of the men here caught her attention, were in any way of attraction or interest. Sakura's mind was clogged with the image of the mysterious stranger clad in black from before. After having met _him, _her Will to dance with some good-looking man had fled like an escaping fly. He had some charming air around him, a handsome smile, addictive eyes…

_A hot body…_ Sakura bit her lower lip playfully.

"You stand alone." There it was again; a voice as velvety soft as baby's skin. Another taunting smirk, a suggesting posture.

Sakura turned her head lightly to the questioner, pleased by his company, "You too?"

He snorted, rather in a chuckling way, and their eyes clashed anew, if only for mere seconds.

And as they did, Sakura's blood pressure surely increased; she _knew_ her pulse must've been over a hundred, she _knew_ her heart was pounding its fastest, she was _convinced_ he was using some kind of charmless magic in order to hypnotise her with his elegance.

"Then how about I ask the Lady for a-"

"Dance?" She finished him off, obviously trying to be cheeky to him.

"Well guessed. Yes, that was my intention." Oh that _voice_! Why, if God's exist, did they have to give him that _voice_! It consumed her, like she was sinking into feathers, eating vanilla pudding or raked through softest fur.

"Your answer?" He questioned, his hand outstretched – just this time as a proposal to dance, not otherwise.

"Of course." She smiled sweetly, being soaked in his charm as she lay her hand delicately upon his.

His closed it, the warmth of it consuming her whole body within milliseconds.

* * *

><p>He twirled her in an amusing way, under his arm, whirling around her, stepping forwards and backwards in perfect rhythm as their faces once neared, then separated again. Hands held hands, then shoulders, then the waist. They spun once more, he twirled her again and her feet jingled in a twisting fight with his, round and round, forth and back, left and right.<p>

Their dance turned into a heated fight; one so mind-raking it left Sakura dumbfounded. And she wished the soothing music and the dance would never end, she wished to not be out of breath from this lustful action, for it seemed so pointlessly romantic, giving her endless bliss.

That _smirk_, that _taunting smirk_! It never left his lips, no, it played with them, played with _her_! She couldn't feel but aroused by it, by those spotless lips that she would love to claim immediately.

Her face shaded a rosy colour once more.

And then there was his smell, his aroma, his _scent_. Something around forest, fresh ground after a raining session, blackberries, soft mint and something else Sakura couldn't, and wouldn't, distinguish. But it charmed her ever the more, it intoxicated her, robbing her of her last wits. She had lost all common sense in that heated dance; she could only look into his adorable black pools, staring deeply into them as he lead her movements.

Now she had rosy cheeks, glittering, wide eyes and a soft, yet unruly breathing.

"Shall we stop?" He breathed into her ear and she felt like fainting right there in his arms.

As wanted, nearly happened.

Her foot slipped in the ballerina white shoe and Sakura lost balance for a split second. Falling forwards, her _prince_ caught her just in time, his arms wrapped protectively around her waist as he held her upright, "You're tired" He said as if she didn't know, "you shouldn't overdo it." Another adorable smirk.

He sat her down at a small bench, outside the huge mansion, in the cold, autumn air, handing her a glass of water.

She looked up at him, inspecting the glass critically, "It will do you good" he reassured, then chuckled, "it isn't spiked, don't worry, I'm not here to abuse you or something."

She flushed again, embarrassed that he had concluded such of her action, "Thank you" She whispered sweetly, causing him to smirk again.

She took a sip of the cold, cooling water, then another. She was indeed out of breath, and very tired. They must've dance for _hours_! At least so Sakura felt.

"May I ask for the beauty's full name?" Came a sudden question as he stood in front of her.

Sakura touched the rim of the cold glass with her lips, thinking.

_Should she give herself price?_

No, that would take the fun from their little meeting, "Why is it you ask?" She smirked back at him.

Caught, he shrugged, opening his mouth but not knowing a suiting answer, "Curiosity" he finally spoke after further seconds.

"What is it that attract you to me?" Sakura suddenly asked before she could control her actions with her mind. She wasn't so self-confident that she'd say she was a true beauty, no, she found herself disgraceful at times to tell the truth, but after having seen the looks many men had sent her as she descended the staircase, she was interested in his response.

"Your beauty, maybe? Or rather, the atmosphere around you." He spoke in a seductive way.

"Atmosphere around me?"

"Bright as the brightest star in the sky, and as magnificent and astounding…yet…confusing and mystical. There is an air to you I can't quite understand, unlike with other women. You interest me. For quite a while." And he smirked heart-meltingly anew.

"Is that so?" Sakura was baffled at such a response; one far from her expectations. Yet if a little cliché, but still beyond expectation.

_My atmosphere…so so._

She smiled again, hypnotising, and very much to his liking, "Care for a walk?" He inquired.

"Sure." She nodded and stood up, taking his hand as he lead her further into the darkness.

* * *

><p>The crickets chirped and tuned in the darkness, unseen but always heard with their companions. A small rustle of leaves, a cool wind that aroused goose-bumps on Sakura's porcelain skin…<p>

Suddenly, a jacket gave warm comfort as it hugged her shoulders.

Surprised, Sakura looked up at her companion, "Won't you be cold?"

"Don't worry, I last long." He smirked, which she recognized through the illuminating moon and stars that shone off the calmly rushing lake water.

Soft grass gave way underneath their feet as they continued another few paces.

"Tell me about you" The raven haired man now spoke up, hands in his pockets.

"Why do you want to know?" Sakura frowned, yet smiled.

"Curiosity, really. If I may not know your full name, _Sa-ku-ra,_ then at least something about you?" He said it in a suggestive, yet seductive way. Especially how he had pronounced her name, letting her melt away like butter in the frying pan.

"I don't even know one name. Wouldn't it be fairer to give price of yourself first?"

"If you wish so…Sasuke." He smirked, charming.

"Sasuke…sweet." She giggled, "I like it. Somehow…familiar."

"Now tell me about you."

"What can I tell?" She lay a finger thoughtfully underneath her chin, "What is there you want to know?"

"Everything."

"But everything takes years to find out."

He halted, turning towards her, "So then, begin."

"With what?"

"What is…your favourite food, for example."

"Strawberries with vanilla ice-cream!" She answered quite truthfully and began to laugh afterwards, earning a chuckle from his side.

"And yours, _Sasuke_?"

"Anything my mother cooks, really. With fish, or tomatoes, rice…" He shrugged, smiling this time.

"Now my turn," They had continued their walk, "Siblings?"

"An annoying brother, you?"

She shook her head softly, her eyes glittering in amusement, "Only-child."

Black pools focused on hers, "Now then, what school do you go to?"

"Why…Konoha High, and you?"

"Same."

Sakura stopped and their walk came to a halt anew. _Same school…? How come I never have seen him…or have I? _

She returned her lingering gaze towards him, but didn't figure out her desired answer.

"Haruno." He spoke with his soft, deep voice.

Surprised and dumbfounded, she frowned in misunderstanding, "Pardon?"

"Your surname is Haruno." He smirked.

"I guess you win the game with that." She turned her head again and stared at the lake, disappointed about how easily he had found her out, but how?

"I remember now." He nodded, "I've seen you many times in school, walking by silently." She frowned at him, "You're not what the eye tells about you."

"And now?" She smiled softly, taking off her mask as he had found her out anyway.

He stood still, not moving, simply staring. His charming radiance encircled her; she was caged by his presence and couldn't fight back.

After further seconds full of silence, he smiled, speaking up, "Now…" His delicate hands moved up his face towards the wolf-like mask, "I give price of myself."

Removing the dark façade, Sasuke revealed his face.

And with it came recognition and shock.

"_Uchiha_ Sasuke? _Uchiha_?" She spoke with a wild air as she scanned the school's most famous woman-magnet and prodigy.

He nodded, his eyes not leaving hers, and she flushed an even darker shade of red, not knowing how to react, what to say nor what to do.

And to make situations worse, he acted first.

His soft, strong face bent down until their warm foreheads touched softly.

Her face flushed harsher.

Their eyes locked again and the pink haired girl found herself hypnotised once more. His so addictive-looking lips closed in on her pale, rosy ones.

"Thank you…" he whispered and closed the gap.

He was soft, as soft as Kashmir rubbed against skin, and tasted so aromatic. She kissed back in an instance, fully under his control, flushed the darkest existent red as she let him play the leader with her claimed lips. He rubbed his hot, tickling tongue against her soft flesh, causing ecstatic electric shocks to rush through her body as she gradually opened her mouth in a shy manner.

Like an invading army, his tongue inspected her mouth, fighting ever so harshly with hers, and Sakura moaned every time they rubbed against each other heatedly.

Their little battle and adventure continued for what seemed ages, but were merely minutes, until both lost their breaths and separated.

She could still taste his saliva in her mouth, rubbing it against her lips.

"You taste good" He commented, smirking, "we should do that some time again." Sasuke spoke in a suggestive tone, granting her one last melting kiss on the lips, then left her there, flabbergasted, as his figure disappeared into consuming darkness.

Flushed, exhausted and heated up, she listened to the nature and its actions. Suddenly she remembered the blazer around her shoulders, protecting her from the fangs of cold.

_He still needs that back… _a knowing smile returned to her lips, _for sure, Uchiha this, wasn't the last time._ And she left the scenery in its loneliness.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you have enjoyed this as much as I remember having enjoyed writing it! :D Next thing to be continued will most likely be Case Closed, which I hope to finish within this year! <em>

_Please R&R if you like this! Thank you~  
><em>


End file.
